What's A Little Rain?
by Winters-loving-way
Summary: Tancred hads some self-control problems. He sits in the park, reflecting on all that had happened to him since he met Charlie Bone. Second chapter up... -Winter :
1. Chapter 1

Sorry it's so short, I'll be adding onto this. Basically It takes place the day after the end of the seventh book. He got excited and lightning stuck Emma's plate of cookies, and so then he got upset ran off to the park where he is sitting on a bench, wallowing in sadness... And he is reflecting on everything that has happen since he met Charlie Bone.

**What's A Little Rain?**

Tancred sat hunched forward on a park bench, using his jacket to shelter himself from his own rain.

A boy sat next to him a hood sheltering his hedge of hair. "Tanc, she can't be to upset, it was only a plate of cookies." Charlie muttered, releasing a small shutter.

Tancred lifted his head to face him. "Its not that, I just keep ruining things for other people!" he muttered. The party of his 'waking' the night before had not gone to well. Tancred had gotten a little over excited, and now he felt pretty bad about the lightning striking Emma's plate of cookies. His face stretched in a pained look. He had been out here all night and morning was starting to dawn again. He sighed. "I just don't see why I can't control myself, I'm a pain for my mother and father. And hard on you guys."

Charlie stood up as a white camper van pulled into sight at the other end of the park. "You're not a pain for us Tancred. Get inside soon, please." he said. Charlie wasn't good at emotional problems, that would be more of Gabriel's job, or even Lysander. He strode away quickly leaving his poor stormy friend to wallow in his misery.

Tancred didn't really notice his friend's absence. He shook back and forth to keep himself warm. "They could ask a million things. And I tell them no ones listening. And then they tell me what's a little rain?" he mumbled to himself, his words slurred together making no sense. He slid back on the bench and closed his eyes feeling the wet sky-tears drip on his face. "What's a little rain?"

I know its short, I promise to add more if you want. Again let me know if you like it.

-Winter❅


	2. Bring On The Wind

Tancred closed his eyes, he faintly remembered the night of Charlie's first ruin game. The first time he had attempted any rescue mission of some type. It had mainly been to spite Zelda and Manfred, though...

_"Lights out!" barked Matron, like any other night. _

_The lights blinked out. Matron grumbled something and slammed our room door. Lysander rolled over and eyed me. "What?" I asked. "Don't you feel perculiar, like something is about to happen?" he asked. I shook my head, "No, unless you mean that after the ruin game I will never sleep again." My blue eyes flashed remembering the haunting night. The cold steel of the lantern pressing against my palm, Lysander's tall shape next to me. "No." Lysander said, shaking his head. "Shh!" hissed a voice from the back corner. Lysander shot the kid a withering glance, something rare for him. "I mean something really important... To like one of the music kids out there tonight." I frowned. "Their probably all back in by now." Lysander didn't answer for a long time, I thought he had fallen asleep until he said finally, "I don't think so..." I jumped slightly at the sound of his voice in the darkness. "Go to sleep Lysander, it's none of our concern." I half-growled, tired. I shifted to lie on my left side and closed my eyes to block out anything more than sleep. I'm not really sure how much time passed until I heard a soft creak... I opened my eyes groggily, I craned my neck to see who it was. "What's wrong Gabriel?" So Lysander was still awake. The boy stood with his blue cape still on. "Charlie hasn't come back in yet." the younger boy whispered. In a flash Lysander was out of his bed, groping around to find his cape. I was tempted to stay where I was, in my warm, scratchy bed. Sighing I heaved myself up grabbing my cape and slipping it over my shoulders. Lysander was waiting impatiently by the door as I slipped jeans and a sweatshirt on. "Lets go." he said darkly. "Manfred..." he started to say something but then trailed off. I followed the two out and down the long dark hallway towards the doors that led to the grounds. A thick feeling of worry tingled my skin. Lysander was right, there was something going on. The faint beat of drums echoed in my ears, rallying me up. Wind whistled down the coridor, courtesy of me. Gabriel swung open the heavy doors that led to the outside worlds. I shivered. One lantern glittered far across the lawn. I followed the two outside and we formed and solemn line and marched across the lawn. "That's Manfred and Zelda out there." Gabriel announced grimly. Drumming and wind intensified, our anger towards the duo out there was obvious. White spirits began to appear, encouraging me. As soon as I could pick out their figures against the black backdrop winds picked up, a hurricane, tornado picked up out of nowhere. The body's of Zelda and Manfred whisked through the air and landed with a loud THUD! Lysander let out a small snicker and then returned to his angered state. We enter the ruins. "Charlie! Charlie!" What happened after that was a blur to me, I don't remember. But Charlie's still with us, correct? _

... He sighed looking up. People came and went out of the park. Irritated by the disturbance the rain would pick up and the people would leave. He swallowed. He should get inside. He shivered a bit looking at the street signs. Fog st. & Castle ave. He swallowed standing up. If he went down Castle he could get to Frog st. where the Pet's Cafe... He made his feet shuffled out of the park and start down the sidewalk...


End file.
